


Brother Gets An Upgrade

by 221bPhan



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beard Kink, Facial Hair Kink, Incest, Kinky Sherlock, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stubble, Yum, gay brothers, holmescest, mylock, shercroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bPhan/pseuds/221bPhan
Summary: When Mycroft shows up to Sherlock's flat, Sherlock is stunned into silence. Since when had his pants been two sizes too small...?





	

Sherlock was back in Baker Street, working on his new experiment as he took a ladybug carefully apart, observing it's sexual organs, thinking about trying to splice it with another insect of some kind. He was startled when the door open. "Hello, John," He mumbled, figuring it was simply John visiting again. He was proved wrong when the articulate voice of the British Government rang out. "So glad to see my dear brother can tell when it's me at the door instead of his army companion," He scoffed, walking over to behind Sherlock, observing what he was doing. As if reading his mind, Mycroft said, "It's probable that they'd splice well, however the ladybug's eggs are extemely fragile, and you'd have to pray it worked."

Sherlock seemed only slightly intrigued that Mycroft read him like a book there. "There's no point in doing it, other than possibly creating another pollinater," He mumbled. Mycroft nodded, and he took a seat at the table to the right of Sherlock, and that's when he saw it. The _stubble_. He froze for only a moment before pushing the microscope away from him. "Who's the lady?" He casually asked Mycroft.

Mycroft, in turn, rolled his eyes. "There is no lady, brother dear. Don't you like it?" He asked, running his fingers over his chin.

 _Hell yes!_ Sherlock thought to himself as he almost drooled over Mycroft. He had to quickly contain himself, and he coughed. "It's alright, brother mine," He said, getting up, pouring himself and Mycroft a glass of wine. He passed the glass to Mycroft, and they made their way into the living room, sitting on the chairs opposite each other. 

"Why have you come to see me?" Sherlock asked, taking a bigger gulp than needed of his glass. Meanwhile, Mycroft took a much more delicate sip, and Sherlock thought the sound of glass rubbing against Mycroft could be absolutely _orgasmic_. 

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at his little brother. "Just checking in," He said. He looked closely at Sherlock and he was startled slightly as he saw the look of lust in his brother's eyes.

"Brother, I seem to be impacting you... You weren't like this before I revealed myself. What's different-" Mycroft paused, and he rubbed his beard, making Sherlock hold back a groan. God, Sherlock wanted to feel how it felt against his chin, how it felt when he was deepthroated, when it touched his balls-

Mycroft gently sat both of their wine glasses down. He started towards the bedroom. "Leave the ladybug for now, brother dear. I have a much more interesting experiment for now."


End file.
